Moon and the Stars
by PsYcHoWoLfIe
Summary: MahiruXMitsuru...Mitsuru and Mahiru finally tell the other their thoughts but will it be too late for them...but Dawns Venus has a new plan for the couple!
1. Spoken Song

**A/N**: To some the song I'm doing this 1st chapter to may be a bit familiar…if your fans of DNAngel you will notice the ending song lyrics Gentle Afternoon…I saw the lyrics and immediately though _Mahiru/Mitsuru_ so please no flames…it's my 1st posted fanfiction…and just to say, check out my friends story! Her names Fallen Angel Mitsu…so that's it I guess…Have fun, party on and live life…

**Disclaimer**: I do not in any way, shape, or form own Crescent Moon, but I must definitely wish I did. Also I don't own the DNAngel song but once again…I wish I did lol…someday though…SOMEDAY I WILL…hehe sorry…little carried away there…neways on with the story!

Chapter One…Night of Worry

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

Normal

That night a silver crescent moon hung low from the midnight blue sky. A 17-year-old girl lay, leaning on her windowsill, staring at the many stars. She sighed and turned her gaze to the moon. As she sat there frowning at the scene, she thought back earlier that night.

Flash back

"AAAIIIIIII I'M LATE!" Mahiru dashed down the stairs into the kitchen. She looked around. "Thank God Nozomu can you please do me a huuuuuge favor pretty please?" She fell to her knees looking up into the vampire's eyes. "Please!" She cried, using the traditional, gets em all the time, puppy eyes.

"Uuuuuggggggg…sure, what ya need?" Nozomu glanced at her before returning to cleaning a glass. He held it up in the light and it sparkled.

"Can you please…" She stopped when she heard signs of struggling from coming from upstairs.

"Mitsuru…I wanna play!"

"NO."

"Awwwww c'mon."

NO DAMNIT…Akira… back away…no…AARRRGGGHHHHHH!" There were several loud crashed and a thump as Mitsuru and Akira came tumbling down the stairs and a final thump as they hit the bottom. "Get off me ya damn wolf…"

"That's Mitsuru alright!" Sighed Mahiru, standing back up. She ran into the hall to check on the two. Akira and Mitsuru were tangled in an…awkward position. "Oh Mitsuru are you alright?" She asked gently as she knelt beside him, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" He growled. His swirly brown eyes glared at her blue. She didn't seem to have heard him for her hand was still laying on him. "I told you… don't touch me!" he warned grabbing and pulling her hand away. Mitsuru didn't pay attention that he had willingly touched her of all humans. The one he despised of all.

"But Mitsuru…" she pleaded. "No!" She was the one to break contact with him as her eyes welled with tears. "Fine then." She whispered standing. "I'M SORRY FOR TRYING TO BE NICE!" Mahiru held back tears as she struggled up to her room where she turned and bolted the door.

Akira and Nozomu stared after her and soon after heard her loud sobs. "Mitsuru… you're a meanie ya know." Akira whined, poking Mitsuru in the ribs.

The tengu didn't move, but his glare made the innocent were-wolf stop. The door being slammed open by a strong gust of wind sent Akira cowering behind Nozomu. "See you all later." Mitsuru strode out the door ignoring Misoka who had just walked in carrying several bags. "Mit…oww." Misoka was slammed into the wall by more wind. By now Mitsuru had taken to the air.

end flashback

Later that night, Mahiru still awaited his return. She held her hand in the dim light, looking at where Mitsuru had touched her. Never had she left her room, even when Akira, Nozomu, Oboro, Katsura, and Misoka asked her down for lunch or dinner. They even pleaded with her, but every time she ignored them, yelled at them, or politely turned them away.

She had all day to think so she had come up only one thing…a bloody song. She wasn't sure why, but it held her feelings in it. She started to hum the tune in her head, but then decided to sing it.

"Even the insignificant moments

Even the little pain in my heart

They are shining greatly

You are so quiet

Being swayed by the wind

It just made me happy

So I sang a little bit

When you gaze at me

The truth is I can't breath

Please don't laugh at me

The insignificant moments

Quietly pass by

Although I didn't notice

Spring had already arrived"

Mahiru ended the song as she noticed a fark form, flying towards the Moonshine Bar. "Mitsuru!" She gasped. Mahiru saw him clutching his chest, his head drooped forward, hair covering his eyes. Like a cat, she climbed onto the outside roof, right as Mitsuru's feet touched the ground. "Mitsuru?"

He raised his head slightly to look at her. "No...lea…" He started to fall forward, but Mahiru caught him and she slid to her knees.

"Mitsuru…MITSURU!" She screamed as he went limp in her arms. Dropping him she held her hands up and screamed again. A thick trickle of blood fell down the side of her arm and dripped onto the ground.

**A/N**: Well that's all for chapter one, but you can flame, you can do whatever you want…but one thing you must do is review. And now I must go ponder for next chapter but hey I got a while to get however far I want!


	2. Hidden Emotion

**A/N**: Well it's the same day I finished chapter one bout an hour later and I was also just talked out of running away. It's play practice for my school's musical of Footloose and I was naturally being ignored by everybody, so I went outside, cried for about half an hour to 45 minutes, before deciding on running away. And as I started walking down some steps near my school, I was halfway down, when my friend stopped me and we talked. I confided in him and he helped me. I owe this chapter and…hell I owe this entire story to him. I wouldn't be writing it now, so Kreed this is for you and thanks.

**Disclaimer**: Creativeness gene running low so I'm jus gonna say…I really, really, really wish I own Crescent Moon, but I don't…damnit grrr…I must go beg rights to own it so see ya later at the end of the chapter kk!

Chapter Two…Hidden Emotion

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

Normal

The soft chirping of birds filtered into the room along with beams of bright sunlight. Mitsuru's eyes fluttered open to see his window open and two lovely birds sitting on the windowsill. He sat up and stretched and swung his legs out of bed, standing up. "It's a beautiful day. The sun is shining, the birds are singing…and also it's the perfect day to kill things!"

He pulled from under his sheets, two 9-millimeter hand guns and fired rapid shots at the birds and other random objects or places in his barren room. Laughing evilly he saw the two birds hit the floor. The door creaked open and Mitsuru spun towards it firing. He had expected the fox demon to investigate the shots but no; before him stood none other than Mahiru.

Of the three shots fired, two had hit her. One in the left shoulder, the other in the stomach. "Mit…su…ru" she whispered, falling to her knees, eyes turning glassy. She touched her stomach, raising her eyes to his.

"N-no…" he watched her slump forward onto the floor unmoving. Mitsuru's scream echoed through the house, shaking the windows.

Eyes tore open as a bead of sweat rolled down his cheek. Sensing a sleeping form right next to him, Mitsuru turned his head. The girl from his dream lay there, her face turned towards his, merely inches away.

Her head was snuggled into his shoulder, her arm resting lightly over his chest. Afraid to wake her, Mitsuru carefully slid out from under her arm, holding his breath. He looked at the girl and saw dried blood clinging to her skin and clothing. On instinct he quickly scanned her for wounds, not finding any.

When he glanced down at himself he saw his own skin and clothes crusted with blood. "M-Mitsuru…" His attention was back on the blonde lying on his bed. "What the hell are you doing in here woman." He snarled at her.

Her once tired face grinned up at him. "Get off my bed damn girl." Mahiru looked around, gasped and immediately stood; her face aflame. "O-oh…u-u-umm…a-are you alright Mitsuru?"

Mitsuru had to break eye contact with her. He couldn't stand the way she was looking at him… 'As if she actually cared.' "Stop looking at me like that damnit." He turned to leave but Mahiru lunged at him, grabbing onto the torn cloth of his shirt, right on his chest. "AAAAARRRR!" Mitsuru yelled.

"See… you're hurt. Now sit down!"

"Why do you care?"

"Huh?" She looked at him with bewildered eyes. "Why do you care about me?" Smiling she sat him on the bed and removed his shirt to tend to his wounds. "I care for everybody." Was her reply as she wrapped his chest with white gauze.

The touch of her fingers on his bareback sent shivers down his spine. Mitsuru's mind was recalling at the thought of her touching him so gently…so caring. "Mahiru?"

"Yes?" she poked her head from behind him looking at his eyes. Without her realizing, Mitsuru had pushed his face towards hers to where their lips met. As soon as they touched he pulled away. "M-M-Mitsu…ru…" She reached a hand towards him but he jerked away.

He pulled father from the girl still before he turned and ran out his door, all he wanted to do was run. To stop, to never look back, never see her again. 'But I want to…I want to see her again.' He heard his name but refused to look back into her eyes. 'Those gentle… beautiful…' "Snap out of it." He muttered. He ran harder, his lungs burning as he pulled farther away from her and finally loosing her.

After another ten minutes of running he transformed and took to the sky, flying over the blonde chasing him.

Mahiru watched Mitsuru fly overhead, her hand outstretched to him. A warm drop of liquid fell into her palm which puddle in the middle of her hand. She saw it was blood, Mitsuru's blood. "That darn boy reopened his wounds." She watched his form disappearing into the distance.

**A/N: **You all have had a little sneak peak of what's to come…you must wait about at least another 2 chapters though sorry, but next chapter there another little moment hehe…that's all I'm saying for now for you must read on for more and please review cause it really inspires me to type faster puppy eyes Flame if ya want and sorry for any out of character ness in any up coming chapters. !


	3. A Soft Melody

**A/N: **Well actually I'm writing these before I actually have a name and might even have it all finished by the time I do lol…well any comments I get in reviews I will personally mention you in the next chapter I put up…we're on three right…I can guarantee this story is going to be over 20 so review and I will thank…thanks

**Disclaimer:** they refuse to give me ownership and I truly am not happy **pouts for a minute then smiles** oh well life goes on until I end it…if I do die I hope its holding a copy of my fav. Crescent Moon book…I do not own but still wish.

Ch. 3… A Soft Melody

She had wondered all that day looking for Mitsuru. Raising a hand to her lips she lightly rested a finger where his own had touched hers. 'Why…did he kiss me…I'm not complaining but' She stopped when she heard cries and screams coming from around a bend in the street. Mahiru's gaze followed a dirt path to a construction building.

Mahiru carefully walked down the small path to investigate the sounds. When she peeked around the building in construction her heart skipped a beat. Mitsuru sat on a five-step ladder his head in his hands. The ground below him hard dark spots from where his tears had fallen. She took a hesitant step towards him.

Mitsuru wasn't aware of her approach until he felt her hand resting on his knee. He lifted his face up to hers. "Don't worry Mitsuru." She whispered. "You don't have to run and hide anymore…I-I love you also."

Mitsuru sat on the middle step of the ladder, one foot on the ground, the other on the bottom step. He felt her put her hands on the seat he sat upon, between him and his arms. She pushed herself closer to him, sliding between his knees, tilting her face towards his. Her lips hung over his hesitantly.

He wanted to scream, to pull away and stop this moment. He knew if she kissed him, it would reveal his feelings he worked so hard to hide. Mitsuru wanted her to kiss him though; he wanted her in every way. A betraying arm found it's way around her back and pulled her to him, forcing her lips to touch his. 'Mahiru…'

When he embraced her she tensed but soon relaxed and concentrated on their kiss. It started out as just a simple kiss, but it soon turned toward an extremely emotional kiss. In that moment they learned of the others feelings.

'Mitsuru…I'm willing to give you everything, if you give me some back.' He kissed her, her allowing him to deepen their kiss. 'Oh Mitsuru' Mahiru sighed into his lips and he slowly pulled away looking at her.

"Is anythi…" he cut short when he saw she was crying. Hot wet tears rolled down her cheeks. "Stop crying, damn girl," he may sound tough, but when he placed a hand on the back of her head and hugged her to his chest, it proved different. Mahiru's tears were soaked up by the bandages that were covering his flesh. "Princess, Princess…why do you cry?" he whispered softly into her ear.

"I-in a forest…painted by the setting sun. I made a promise to a demon boy, that when the full moon rises in ten…I will become his bride." Her melodic voice sang to him, melting his ice-cold heart. The shattering of the ice warmed his body sending a surge of heat up his spine.

"Princess, Princess why d…" She placed a finger over his lips to silence him. "Please don't speak…but sing. Sing for me!" Mitsuru took hold of her hand and brought it to his cheek, where he stared into her eyes… 'Those deep…drowning eyes.' Which could be said for his also.

"Princess, Princess…" His voice was rich and velvety, and wrapped around Mahiru closing her in, "…why do you laugh." She replied singing, "Hidden behind the veil of bamboo blinds, the minister explains that he will hide and protect me…as the…"

"Hey you kids," called a voice about 20 yards away. "What the hell you doin here it's nighttime about now… and you…off my ladder."

Mitsuru turned his head towards the man, about to make a rude comment. "Mitsuru!" He turned his eyes to her but his head still face the man. "What?" "Lets just go home please." She stood and pulled Mitsuru up with her.

Mitsuru glared at the man before allowing Mahiru to pull him away. Once out of sight he transformed and held a hand out to the blonde. She hung back for she was still a little afraid of flying. "I'll leave you here." At that comment she flung herself at him. "NOO!" he chuckled, "You woman truly are as fickle as the phases of the moon." He swept her into his arms and sped off towards home.

Mahiru squeezed her eyes shut as the wind lifted her hair and flapped around. She snuggled against Mitsuru trying to reduce the air being forced on her face. Mitsuru slowed down a bit, "Tomorrow I want to show you something. Will you come?" Mahiru heard him speak and was a bit surprised. "A-as a… date." "Well umm…is that what they're called?" When she didn't answer he continued, "Will you?" She nodded.

The Moonshine bar came into sight and Mitsuru landed on the small balcony of Mahiru's room. "So tomorrow?" "It's a date." He frowned and that made her laugh. "You frown too much Mitsuru!" he glared at her. "No one should know about tonight." "I won't tell." "Promise me." He grabbed her hand and stared into her eyes again. "I promise with a kiss." She stood on tiptoe giving Mitsuru a quick kiss. "Night." She climbed through the window into her room closing the window behind her.

'It's a date.'

**A/N:** Wow! What a chapter, didn't even tale a full day to write lol! But next chap…wait I'm not saying anything must review and read on though. Like I said earlier next chapter is the date and chapter after that **looks away smiling** Well you'll just have to find that out. Well I must go now to art class since I'm writing this in algebra…seeya later **waves**


	4. A Promise Made

**Typing Lady**: Hi everybody, I'm real sorry that this fic hasn't been updated in a while…ya see, I accidentally lost the chapters, found them again and then lost them and have once again re-found them, so now onto chapter 4.

**Disclaimer: don't own…neither does my typer and lets all thank her!**

Ch. 4 …A Promise Made

Mahiru, several hours later, was woken up by a rough shake. She rolled over, turning her back to the intruder. "Lemme be," She murmured; snuggling back into her sheets. "But Mahiru," came the ever happy and chiperish voice. "Akira it's like…" she raised her drowsy eyes to the clock, "7:33 in the morning."

"Mitsuru said to wake you. He needs to go out and asked for your help. So pweeeaaassee get up." He looked at her with wide wide, sparkling, innocent eyes.

Mahiru smiled at him and patted his head. "Thanks but I'm up now anyways." "Oh, he said to dress in old clothes also," Akira added grinning sillily.

"Thanks." She sat up stretching then swung her legs over and stood. Mahiru wore a pale blue nightgown that fell to her knees. It was made of a soft silk that her aunt had bought her for her birthday last year.

Akira bounded out of the room and she closed the door behind him. She was going out with Mitsuru and wanted to look nice but he wanted her to dress in old clothing. '_Is this a test?'_ she thought pulling out a pair of jean shorts that were extremely short. Then she went to retrieve a bright yellow midriff top. Changing quickly she wandered down the steps of the bar where Nozomu was sweeping.

"Morning Nozomu."

"Morning Princess," he said cheerfully. He flashed his flirtatious grin and she blushed brightly which made him smile more. The vampire was about to continue with his everyday flirts when Mitsuru stormed in pushing Nozomu to the side. "C'mon you damn woman!" He growled, walking past her.

She followed confused. '_He hasn't forgotten has he…?'_ Mahiru smiled and followed although she wanted to cry. She skipped along beside him, swinging her arms. "Where we going?" She leaned towards him but he turned to her shouting.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Mahiru shrank back in fear. He caught her reaction then whispered, "They're watching us." He rolled his eyes in the direction of the Moonshine. She nodded; only when they turned the corner out of the sight of Nozomu's gaze did they smile. Mitsuru didn't smile but it was better than his usual frown.

He no longer walked with his angry stride, but normally. Mahiru walked beside him stealing a glance at him. Their eyes connected and she blushed, looking away. She knew how he felt for her. It was the same feeling she had for him. '_But why does he have to stare at me…' _"Where are we going?"

"It's a long way… would you like to fly?" she nodded and stepped into his open arms. Placing her own arms around his neck as his encircled her waist. The sudden rise of wind swirled around and lifted them into the air. "Rest! You didn't sleep much."

Her questioning eyes looked at his unemotional ones. "How did you know that?"

"Damn girl…I just knew alright!" He glared at Mahiru and she sighed. _'I can't tell her that I watched her toss and turn…that she sang a song…her song.'_

"Mitsuru?" She ran a hand through his hair. Though it was unkempt, it was very soft and silky. Mitsuru snatched her hand away and she clung tighter as he held her with one arm. "What caused those wounds of yours before?"

He was a bit surprised she asked. There was no reply as they landed and Mitsuru pulled away. "We're here." Watching Mahiru look around smiling he started to walk away. "C'mon…we got a long walk ahead."

"Huh…uhh…WAIT!" she ran after him not wanting to be left behind. They walked all that day in silence, hiking through caves, over hills and rivers until it was close to sunset. A large forest stood below them as they stood on a cliff. Mahiru hung about fifteen feet away from the edge but Mitsuru went to the very edge and sat down, letting his legs hang down.

"Come over here or you'll miss it woman!" Mahiru eyed the edge of the cliff and slowly inched towards it.

"C'mon." A strong gust of wind blew her towards him and she fell behind him. In a kneeling position behind Mitsuru, Mahiru rose on shaky legs. Mitsuru turned around a bit so she only saw one eye.

Clinging to his arm she crawled beside him and sat, leaning into him in fright. He didn't push her away or laugh at her. '_Brownie point for him and me.' _"Look at the sun." Mahiru raised her eyes to the setting sun which was settling over the tree tops.

"This is where I first heard that song." Mitsuru said staring out at the scene before them. He didn't notice Mahiru relax beside him, still leaning into him. "Princess, Princess, why do you cry?"

Mahiru giggled, "In the forest painted by the setting sun, I made a promise to a demon boy. That when the full moon rises in ten, I will become his bride." She thought about that before adding, "Mitsuru…may I make a promise to you." He looked at her, "When the full moon rises in ten will you…can I…become your bride?" She moved her face and placed it on his cheek, whispering into his ear, "Please."

Mitsuru was silent. He felt her warm breath, hot against his ear. '_What do I do…'_ The sun was almost down now and it was beginning to cool. The golden light was fading to a dark orange and red that would soon turn dark blue. He heard himself say, "Yes…"

"When can these damn bandages come off?" he complained several minutes later, once the sun was set. He and Mahiru were still sitting close to each other. "I am a fast healer and my wounds are healed now."

"Let's go home and do that then…can we fly all the way please?" She shivered and followed Mitsuru away from the drop.

_TBC_

**Typing Lady: **Aww that was a sweet chapter. Anyways, once again I'm terribly sorry that I lost these chapters the first and second time. I'm hoping that the next chappie will be up within the next week. Laters!

**From the real author not the typing lady here:** By the way coming up are a few changes from my original story made by miss Typing Lady. As for miss typing lady…pulls out a shock bat better start typing my stuff!


	5. Chapter 5

**Typing Lady: **I'm back again, avoiding doing my homework, so instead I'm typing this chappie.

**Ch. 5**

Mahiru once released from Mitsuru's arms pulled him into the nearest room which was his. "Sit." She commanded, pushing him down on the bed. She watched him remove his shirt and moved behind him, sitting Indian style. Mahiru paused a moment before starting. Her fingers set to work on removing the gauze, her fingers brushing against his bare flesh.

Her fingers were cold on his back and he shivered. "Mahiru…were you serious when you made that promise?" Once the bandages were removed he turned to face her. "Mahiru?" Their eyes met and she nodded. "Good." He leaned over towards her and moved his lips over hers.

It was just an innocent moment Mitsuru's hand was soon behind Mahiru's head, push her face to his. He felt her lips part allowing him to deepen their kiss. Leaning further he forced her to fall back further onto his bed.

'_Mitsuru…I waited so long.'_ Mahiru traced her index finger in a straight line, down his bare chest, stopping at his pants line. '_Flesh against flesh'_ Removing her hand she took both of his hands and placed them on her waist.

He pressed his hands onto her sides, sliding up so as her shirt covered his hands. Keeping them on her sides, his hands ran up her smooth flesh dragging Mahiru's shirt up to her shoulders, revealing bare flesh. Mitsuru pulled away from Mahiru opening his eyes. "wuh-We shouldn't." He stood.

"Mitsuru…please don't eave me alone anymore…" Her eyes pleaded as she sat up. Wrapping her arms around his waist and hugged him, her face buried into his stomach. She clung to him and several moments later felt tears falling on her head. When she saw Mitsuru was crying she started, "M-Mi-…"

"I'm sorry Mahiru." His eyes were squeezed shut tightly, but still his tears fell. He shook as he felt Mahiru's hand trace his spine. "Don't leave me alone anymore." "Never."

When he didn't withdraw after a minute Mahiru took that as a go ahead. She lay back on the on the bed, pulling him down on top of her. The heat flowing through her body was saying, '_More…I need more.' _Her hands went to his waist.

Clothes were fought with and were discarded, till both were in only their undergarments. Each kiss they shared, each touch, showed their love, their passion. The air was soon thick with their soft moans and hard breathing.

**Meanwhile…Downstairs**

Three people sat gathered around a coffee table, looks of either disgust or happiness on their faces. Akira still all innocent and uncorrupted asked, "Hey what are they doin up there…are they fighting?" He watched Nozomu just grin and Misoka shoot a glare at the vampire. "Well?" asked the werewolf.

Nozomu opened his mouth to speak but Misoka cut him off. "It's best we not tell him Nozomu! He's old enough to know but not yet mature enough." They once again just sat in silence until they heard a scream.

It was all he could take, Nozomu burst out laughing, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. "OH god!" He cried.

Misoka kicked him under the table. "We should get to bed." He readjusted his glasses, looking back and forth at the two. "Not a word about tonight, _ever_. Understand?"

Akira nodded still confused and both wolf and fox waited for Nozomu to stop his fits of laughter. "F-F-Fine," he said, "I-I promise!"

_TBC_

**Typing Lady**: Wow that was a quick update. Think of it as making up for being late and now I go off, for I want some damn pizza. Laters!


End file.
